<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Home again by Julsemo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28145394">Home again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julsemo/pseuds/Julsemo'>Julsemo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>KakaNaruKaka Moments [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Romantic Friendship, Teacher-Student Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:16:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28145394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julsemo/pseuds/Julsemo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto made it back home after the events of "Road to Ninja"<br/>Who is waiting for Naruto?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>KakaNaruKaka Moments [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Home again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span><br/>
Naruto had left Sakura with her parents and made his way towards his own apartment. Sakura had someone that waited for her, be worried for her, but would someone be worried for him? Would someone wait for him? He grunted and aggressively kicked a little stone in front of him off the street. He felt frustrated. Somehow, he didn’t want to go home to his shabby, little, empty apartment, but he felt so tired and exhausted from all that has happened in the past few days. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe no one has even realized that I was gone… </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The realization of being alone again started to sink in. This was his home, his village, and he shouldn’t wish for something that just wasn’t supposed to be his, but the pain of being separated from his parents </span>
  <em>
    <span>again </span>
  </em>
  <span>was lingering in his heart like an open stab wound. Naruto was happy that he was able to meet them and spend some time with his father and his mother, but it felt good to be home again. Seeing the worried look in Kushina’s eyes when they found Menma, made it clear to Naruto that he needed to go back where he truly belonged,... No matter how much it hurt him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took a turn right and went down the next street that would lead him directly to his apartment building. It was getting darker soon now and he could feel the chill of the night air on his cheeks. A shiver went up his spine. He hurried upstairs to his floor and yawned while he pulled out his keys. He turned them in the lock and opened the door. He rubbed his eyes tiredly and closed the door behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well… I am back.” Another tired yawn, and he kneeled down to take his shoes off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A streak of light fell into the hall that came from the kitchen. He was confused. Naruto was sure that he had turned off all the lights before he left the apartment the other night. Slowly, he made his way towards the kitchen to open the door, but before he even reached it, someone pulled it open forcefully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the …!” Naruto looked at Kakashi with wide eyes as the Jonin rushed towards him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Naruto!” Suddenly he found himself in a warm embrace. “Where have you been?!”<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hands dangled awkwardly at his sides and he wasn’t quite sure what to do with himself when he realized that Kakashi-Sensei was not only in his kitchen but that he was hugging him as well. Naruto felt himself blush furiously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Kakashi pulled the blond into his arms, all the anxiety that he had felt over the past few hours, was finally leaving his body. Iruka-Sensei came to his place after he had lunch with Naruto the same day and told him that the blond had disappeared and that he had been rather depressed about something. It seemed like Iruka-Sensei was really worried, so he went to look for his student, but he was nowhere to be found. That didn’t make him worry so much, because he thought that maybe Naruto just needed space and some time alone. What actually made him worry was when he sent Pakkun to find Naruto, to make sure his cute little Genin wasn’t getting into anything dangerous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi only got worried, when his Ninken came back with a sad look on his face, to tell him that his student was nowhere to be found and that his scent had completely disappeared. After that, he made his Ninken search the entire village and the surrounding woods until they were both exhausted. Kakashi was frantically searching for Naruto everywhere with no luck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have any idea how worried I wa-… I mean, </span>
  <b>everyone</b>
  <span> was?” He coughed. “Iruka-Sensei came to my place and told me that you disappeared! I was looking for you the entire day.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto smiled and finally relaxed. His hands reached around Kakashi’s body and tightly held onto the man in front of him. He pressed his face into Kakashi’s chest and inhaled the familiar scent. Kakashi’s heartbeat was loud and strong. He snuggled deeper into the Jonin’s secure arms. Slowly, the sadness that he had felt when they had to leave his parents and Menma, left his heart. He was home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi’s arms were protectively holding Naruto close. He looked down at the blond head that was gently pressed against his vest and sighed. “What happened? Is something wrong?” Kakashi’s deep voice resonated through his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am tired and hungry… ‘tebayo.” Naruto quietly answered. His voice was muffled as his face was still pressed into Kakashi’s shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got you some Ramen. I thought that maybe the smell would lead you back home…” Kakashi gently brushed his fingers through the wild blond hair and smiled when Naruto pulled away to look at his Sensei with big eyes. “You brought Ramen for me, Sensei?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi chuckled. “Just this once, Naruto. I am just glad that you’re ok.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awww Sensei! Thank you! Dattebayo!!” He quickly hugged Kakashi again before running into the kitchen to investigate which kind of Ramen his Sensei had gotten for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sensei! You got the special flavored one! You are the best!” He happily squealed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi followed him and watched Naruto fondly. He was glad that his cute student was home again, and he was sure that Naruto would tell him everything that happened later. For now, he was content to watch that sweet sunny smile as the blond ripped open the box of instant ramen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should disappear more often, if you buy Ramen for me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. You shouldn’t. It wouldn’t be good for Pakkuns health.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>